1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coffee filter dispensers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved coffee filter dispenser for dispensing a single coffee filter from a stack of coffee filters. Millions of automatic drip coffee makers are in use throughout the world. These automatic drip coffee makers utilize thin paper coffee filters. These coffee filters are sold nested in tightly stacked packages. Because of the extremely tight stacking of these coffee filters, it is difficult to remove just one coffee filter from the stack. Also, manual manipulation of the stack of coffee filters is unsanitary and inconvenient. The present invention is directed to the solution of the aforesaid problems by providing a dispensing container for storing and selectively dispensing a single coffee filter at a time from a stack of tightly packed coffee filters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of dispensing containers are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a dispensing container is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 416,340, which issued to E. Moodie on Dec. 3, 1889. This patent discloses a dispensing container for toilet paper which is actuated by a manually reciprocal plunger. U.S. Pat. No. 748,795, which issued to E. Scheble on Jan. 5, 1904, discloses a vending machine for dispensing articles packaged in envelopes. The article dispensing mechanism is actuated by a manually operable crank arm. U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,736, which issued to G. Bardini on Apr. 16, 1957, discloses a fruit peel press for expressing oil from fruit peels. The device is actuated by a manually operable spring biased plunger. U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,523, which issued to P. Packman on May 21, 1963, discloses a device for separating and dispensing a single paper cup from a stack of paper cups. The device utilizes a spring biased supporting platform for maintaining the stack of paper cups at a constant vertical level. An axially reciprocable and laterally movable plunger is actuated by a manually operable lever. The device is designed to dispense pleated paper cups of the type commonly utilized in packaging chocolates, sweets, biscuits and cupcakes. The dispensing head utilizes suction to grasp each individual cup. U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,635, which issued to W. Saxe on Sept. 28, 1965, discloses a lever actuated napkin dispenser. This device utilizes a reciprocable carrier mechanism which includes a plurality of prongs for engaging the top napkin in a stack of napkins. U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,726, which issued to C. Pemberton on Oct. 24, 1978, discloses a device for dispensing paper coffee filters from the top of a nested stack. The device includes a box for storing and retaining the stack, a lever connected by a hinge to the lid of the box, a mechanism for moving the lever to engage the top filter of the stack, and flexible plastic fingers for holding all of the filters except the top one in place as the lever engages the top filter and removes it from the stack. The device utilizes a pointed lever for engaging the top filter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,324, which issued to L. Hausam on May 26, 1981, discloses a dispenser for coffee filters which includes a housing having an upper storage compartment for holding a stack of inverted coffee filters to be dispensed through a dispensing opening formed in the bottom of the compartment, the dispenser also includes a coffee filter engaging and gripping element mounted for movement into gripping engagement with the lower most coffee filter in the stack and subsequently delivering the coffee filter downwardly through the opening for easy access and use by the operator. The device is actuated by a manually rotatable crank.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a coffee filter dispenser which maintains the nested stack of filters in an enclosed housing and laterally dispenses a single filter through flaps in the housing. Further, none of the previously described dispensers utilize a plurality of resilient grippers provided with prongs for engagement of a single filter upon rotation of the grippers. Further, none of the aforesaid dispensers provide a coffee filter dispenser which utilizes an adhesive gripper to engage and laterally dispense a single coffee filter from a nested stack of filters. Another feature contemplated by the present invention and not disclosed by the above described prior art dispensers is the use of an axially movable plunger provided with a spiral cam groove for laterally moving an adhesive gripper. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of coffee filter dispensers, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such coffee filter dispensers, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.